


First Date

by hiddles_ass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles_ass/pseuds/hiddles_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to a fancy restaurant for their anniversary, but he's scared Cas won't like it. Cas loves it, but he's still hungry and doesn't want to tell Dean because he doesn't want to seem ungrateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fic, so I'm super excited. :) Reviews are welcome, especially constructive criticism because I'm so new at this. Inspired by this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129741515025/your-otp-go-to-a-very-fancy-restaurant-the-kind?utm_campaign=SharedPost&utm_medium=Email&utm_source=TumblriOS

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, walking into the rundown motel room and tossing his jacket over the back of the shabby couch.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas barely glanced up from the table where he was carefully studying something on Sam’s laptop.  Dean could hear the shower running in the bathroom and knew Sam was inside.

“You sure Sammy wants you fiddling with his tech?” Dean stopped to press a kiss in his angel’s adorably messy hair before continuing to the kitchen in search of a beer.

“He doesn’t have to know,” the angel replied, smiling softly as he touched the spot on his head where Dean’s kiss still lingered.

Dean chuckled and returned with his beer to sit across from Cas. “What’re you looking at, anyway?”

“I’m trying to find out what humans do for their anniversaries.  We’ve been together one year today.”

The hunter raised an eyebrow. “Anniversary, huh? Any luck?”

“Not really. All the articles are about going on dates, but we’ve never done that before.”

“Do you want to?” The thought had never occurred to Dean. All his “dates” in previous relationships had consisted mostly of screwing some girl whose name he couldn’t even remember in a crappy motel that smelled as if the sheets hadn’t been washed since the last couple stopped by for a good time.

“Can we?” Cas was suddenly eager, and Dean felt slightly guilty for assuming that his angel cared nothing for romance.

“Anything for you,” Dean winked suggestively. “I’ll pick you up at seven.  Dress nice.” He grabbed his coat and walked out of the motel.

 

Dean had a hard time finding a restaurant that could give them reservations that late, but eventually he found one that had a customer cancel.  It was a fancy 5-star place that specialized in smaller, more elegant foods.  Dean closed his phone and pulled out of the motel parking lot.

“Now for the flowers,” He muttered, worried. Cas liked flowers, right?  How could he not know if his own boyfriend liked flowers?

 

Dean pulled up to the motel at five minutes to seven.  He adjusted the tie on his new suit before clearing his throat and walking in.  Cas was waiting patiently on the shabby couch wearing a suit and his usual backwards tie.  He looked like he might have been sitting there since Dean left.

“You ready?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded and stood up.

Sam came out of the kitchen eating a sandwich and gestured toward Dean’s clothes. “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s our one-year anniversary,” Cas replied for him. “Dean’s taking me on a real date.”  He was pulling his trenchoat over his shoulders.  Dean rolled his eyes but didn’t object.  Cas loved that damned coat.

“A date, huh?” Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, smirking.

“We’ll be back in a couple of hours,” Dean ignored his brother’s teasing.

 

“And these are for you,” Dean was a bit nervous as he handed the flowers to Cas, but the angel positively _glowed_ when he saw them.

“ _Lilium longiflorum_ ,” he breathed. “They’re my favorite. How did you know?”

“Wild guess,” Dean replied, relieved. He pressed a soft kiss to the angel’s lips before starting the car.

 

Dean was determined to be a gentleman, opening the car and restaurant doors for Cas.  They walked to the front of the restaurant where a man was standing next to the guest list and stacks of menus.

“Winchester,” Dean said when the man looked up.

“Right this way,” said the man, picking up menus for them and guiding them to their table. “Your waiter will be with you in a moment.” He smiled pleasantly and went back to his station to greet another couple.

 

After a little over an hour of eating and pleasant conversation, they finished their desserts and the waitress brought their check.

“Whenever you’re ready,” she said, smiling.

Cas was still hungry, even after that whole meal, but he didn’t want to tell Dean. The hunter had gone through all this trouble to let Cas have a nice anniversary date and he didn’t want to ruin it.

But it turned out Dean was still hungry too.

“Damn those portions were tiny,” the hunter complained far too loudly for the quiet restaurant.

“I thought it was nice,” Cas smiled lovingly as people shot annoyed glances toward their table.

“It was like a friggin’ appetizer.” Dean continued, ignoring the looks. “Let’s go get some real food.” He shoved some cash into the check and stood up, pulling a slightly flustered but still grinning Cas with him and wrapping his arm around the angel’s shoulders.

Dean practically dragged Cas, who was hurriedly thanking the host, out to the Impala.  He was so over-enthusiastic that the angel barely had enough time to fasten his seatbelt before the car pulled out of the parking lot.  They sped to the nearest crappy all-night drive-through burger joint and Dean ordered bacon cheeseburgers, which they ate hungrily in the Impala.

Dean laughed, wiping his mouth. “I knew it. You were hungry too.”

Cas blushed a little. “I didn’t want you to think I didn't appreciate everything you did for me. I loved the date, and the flowers.” He paused to look at Dean, his hunter, his best friend. “I love you.”

Dean pulled Cas closer to him. “I love you too,” he said quietly.

They were quiet for a moment, just pressed against each other like that, in love, before Dean crumpled their wrappers and tossed them into the backseat. “So how about we go home and have some real fun?” He asked with his signature flirtatious smirk.

“Definitely,” Cas replied, smiling back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 have a lovely day.


End file.
